A new year
by BraveDragonof214
Summary: A new years speech is annual on the island of berk. lets give Hiccup a try.


Hiccup laughed as the wind rushed at his face making his hair flow away from his eyes as toothless soured through the air one hour before the new year. five month ago, the new year to him would be another year of torment and misery working in the forge. now, a new year will mean spending the first few hours of it with his friend toothless. And boy he couldn't wait for the excitement and joy that will be on Astrid's face when they go for a flight after the meeting. the meeting this year will change everything. he would volunteer to do the annual speech summing up what happen throughout the previous year. and then the dragons will shoot some fire with colorful powder Hiccup invented and light up the sky. he liked to call the powder mixed with fire, Fireworks. because what the mix makes was colorful sparks of bright fire that could be seen for miles out (According to fishlegs when they tested it). Toothless started turning and soon they were upside down. Hiccups smile never faded.

"Wooooooo!" Hiccup hears the horn go off signaling the beginning of the feast. It was going to be amazing. There was going to be fish for the dragons of course but the main dish for the Vikings was going to be fish stuffed with a special recipe Astrids mother made. It was past down from daughter to daughter and next year Astrid was going to try. He and toothless twisted back around and started for the great hall.

"Hey Hiccup!" Astrid and the other teens came running up as they landed.

"Hello malady." He smirked. She punched his shoulder,

"I told you not to call me that." He stuck his tongue out. "Do you have it?" He nodded.

"Does he have what?" Asked ruffnut.

"Uh, an empty stomach." Astrid lied.

"Yeah I'm starved." Hiccup added to the lie.

"Kids what are you doing out there? Come in and join the fun." Stoics voice came out to them and they see him looking out the door at them. Hiccup and Astrid shared smiled before running in.

"Wait up!" The others yelled running in after them. Hiccup and the teens grabbed plates and and went into the line. Hiccup just took some bread because the speech volunteer talks while the food is fresh.

"Aren't you gonna have my fish?" Astrid's mom asked. He smiled and shook his head, slightly taking the paper out of his pocket. "Ah." She smiled and went to give snotlout a fish. He went to the teens table to wait. Soon enough they joined him.

"Why'd you not get the fish?" Snotlout asked.

"Wasn't hungry for some." Hiccup said snapping a piece of bread off the end of the loaf.

"We thought you were starved." Fishlegs said.

"Does everyone have a good plate of food?" Stoic asked in front. Saved. There's a cheer. "Who would like to share the speech of the year?" Spitlout stood.

"I would like-"

"I'll share." Hiccup interrupted him standing as well. There was silence. Astrid wasn't sure if this was a good or bad silence. So she started clapping. Soon all of the Dragon riders were clapping. All the sudden the whole great hall was clapping and the kids were cheering. Hiccup smiled and walked up to his dad, paper in hand. Stoic nodded and went to seat with his brother.

"You can start when your ready Hiccup." Stoic told him. Hiccup took a deep breath.

"When, this year started I wasn't the teen- you know now. Most of the people of Berk didn't even care to notice me. Those who did notice me, didn't bother trying to know me. I worked- still do sometimes- in the forge where my only true friend, Gobber was my mentor. At the beginning of the year I was Afraid to do anything out of the ordinary, I feared it would get me into deeper trouble." Astrid was frowning sadly, on the inside she was breaking herself up for not noticing Hiccup.

"When February came around I had indeed got in more trouble when I tried my first invention. My dad locked me in my room for almost a week. If I hadn't been use to not eating for a while I would have probably died of hunger. A month later he went searching for the Dragon nest and I was going to try to strand a Dragon with my second invention. That one failed too and I almost set the great hall on fire.

"Spilout didn't know what to do so he literally, handed me to the other teens. I forgive them for all the bruises and the broken arm." He said looking at the teens who looked to the ground in guilt. "April first was the worst April fools day of my life. I was so distracted by making my next invention I forgot it was April and snotlout said he found a nightfury in the water. I had followed him and the others to the beach only to be shoved into a basket and thrown out into the water. I was close to drowning when I first set eyes on Astrid when she pulled the basket out of the water with me in it. That's when my crush began." Hiccup sounded hesitate to say that but Astrid smiled. "So summing up those months from my prospective, horrible yet exciting. Horrible for me. I'm sure exciting for you when I almost drowned. In June I turned 15 and I had no one to share it with. On the first of June snotlout turned 15 and had a party. I wouldn't know how much fun it was because I wasn't invited. On my birthday people were busy getting drunk like always and going off to practice fighting." Stoic sighed because he remembered getting drunk sometimes in June. "The drunk people would usually be found in my house. And thanks to him I have no more baby teeth." Everyone laughed but Astrid and Hiccup angrily frowned.

"It's not suppose to be funny." Astrid loudly told the teens so everyone could hear. they all stopped. Hiccup coughed,

"Uh, Near the end of July there was a dragon raid. in that drag o search for it everyone got angry and father sent me home with gobber. Being me I snuck out the back door. I don't know what happened here but I had wonon raid one of my inventions worked, and I shot down a night fury." At the sound of his name Toothless head poked out of the basket of fish. "Before I could go search for it everyone got angry and father sent me home with gobber. Being me I snuck out the back door. I don't know what happened here but I had wondered to possible places it could have fallen untill I smacked myself- Fell Over - a broken branch. I followed the damage and i found toothless. The next day I was forced to go into viking training and throughout the week dad was gone split my time. I stayed for training and left to the cove. Soon I got 'Good' at 'defeating' the dragons and was picked. You know what happened next. After all that and here comes my sum of the last few months. I kinda wrote it out like a poem."

"Go on then." Stoic said. Hiccup took another deep breath:

_A week of dragons being apart of life,_

_We sot out to try and fight for their right_

_because mildew was insisting they were bad_

_all because one little gronkle used his house as a bed_

_not long after that _

_we had a little __mishap_

_Gobber fell short from selling his weapons_

_so we figured out that dragons have weak spots_

_and now that same man does all the flossing_

_so the dragons don't treat us like nothing_

_Not to long later We went out sledding_

_on the backs of two dragons,_

_one with no fin_

_Reliezed there was a pile of snow_

_tumbling down to give us a slow_

_but the black ones fin was frozen over_

_so Astrid went to save them but they all fell over_

_into a pit would the humans both die_

_if it wasn't for the dragons who both saved their lives_

_but that wasn't the only problem on that very day_

_a big freeze was coming_

_and the animals were afraid _

_We all tried but failed as the snow began to fall_

_the animals scattered and soon dragons came to catch_

_what use to be afraid now gives us patch_

_we found a new dragon_

_whom__ was red and sharp_

_soon discovering it was a baby_

_of the typhoomerang lady_

_later on we found a new problem_

_after losing our dragons_

_we met a new villian_

_who took me away and nearly killed the seven of us._

_Just a few weeks ago we met this young women_

_who called herself heather and only one person_

_didn't believe her story and I still regret_

_no listing to Astrid my one and only soul mate._

_But what happened a week ago really caught my eye_

_I was tricked by Alvin the treacherous who served another lie_

_he turned mildew from his own island_

_but soon i got out to find you guys waiting _

_and we got away but I still fear_

_that man won't give up_

_and mildew will give in_

**_But this is another day, another year, another chill down your spine on another cold night. I know for sure. This new year is going to be a good one._**

Astrid was already half way through the great hall before he looked up and engulfed him in a hug.

"That was beautiful!"

"Thanks."

"I can't believe you wrote all that!"

"Me neither." She Brock away and he saw tears glistening. "Don't cry it was just a badly written poem by 15 year old."

"I'm your soul mate?"

"Yes."

"Your my soul mate too." She kissed his cheek.

"It's almost midnight everybody." Gobber exclaimed.

"Everybody, outside!" Stoic instructed happily. while everyone filed out Hiccup grabbed his Powder.

"Lets go guys." They left though the back door and seating there was the catapult and their dragons ready for the big finally. The horn went off. They shot the colorful invention. The Dragons fired. There was an explosion of colors and fire as The gang watch and listened to the town celebrate.

"Happy New year guys." Snotlout said giving the twins a high five.

"We survived another year." Hiccup agreed.

Hiccup and Astrid walked to the front of the hall. fireworks still going, Astrid gave Hiccup another peak this time on the lips.

"Wow, I'm honored." Hiccup absent mindedly said looking up at the colors.

"Hmm?" Astrid sighed with her head on his shoulder.

"I got the first kiss of the year." She punched his shoulder as the other joined them in front of the great hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New year everybody! I hope you had an AWESOME year and hope you HAVE an AWESOME new one! :) (P.S Yes the poem was badly written by me.)<strong>


End file.
